Allen
Basic Info CN Forum Name: Allen Nation Ruler Name: Allen Nation Name: Sons of Liberty (nation) Formerly Diplomats to: *United Socialist Alliance *Union of Communist Republics *Jamahiriya *The Order Of Light *Socialistic Empire *New Workers Front Registering in CN After Registering onto CN around the end of the Unjust War after being talked into by one of Allen's friends Warren jarol. Allen Soon joined The Order of Light Time In TOOL Allen had joined TOOL shortly after coming to power. Allen Severed in TOOL. Allen's main focus while in TOOL was to learn about the world, learn the history the People and Alliances, and to understand how politics worked. After a few months Allen tried desperately to get Warren jarol into TOOL council, at times writing speeches and helping with questions, this went on for 4 month. Without any success Allen tried running for Council, but was not fortunate finishing 7th out 10. During Allen's five month stay Warren and Allen tried desperately to bring more leftism into TOOL but was unsuccessful. After 5 months, five attempts to gain Council seats within TOOL and wanting more to do with politics both Warren and Allen wanted to start their own Leftist Communist alliance. After some Time of planning information concerning their possible planning to leave leaked, turning into a disaster for Warren's last Council run. In a Private IRC channel a former TOOL member threatened the two if they left the two countries were going to be Tech raided by groups of members of the Alliance (alliance name being withheld) After coming forward to TOOL government, the two received help and was able to leave under the protection of Tool. Formation of The Union of Democratic Communist States After Allen's and Warren's aid time was up they left TOOL on February 12, 2008 to formed the UDCS. Their First real member was Cary123 which was a ex-tool member. The objective they set out in starting in CN was to create a Strong stable Leftist Alliance but using strictly Marxism. Pushing Agendas With the Formation of the UDCS Allen became concerned with the full Leftist world. After studying it's history every thing from ICP, LSF, SOL, CPCN, -SE- etc. Allen became concerned with the amount of bloodshed between the Leftist. With every Leftist alliance shouting for unity, it seemed Ironic that the leftist were fighting, over unity? Although the Idea of unity is the main goal of Communism many Leftist Alliance wouldn’t even take to one another, Allen’s main goal in his CN life was to unite the leftist or at least try. After the UDCS was formed they grabbed the attention of CPCN, -SE-, and NWF diplomats. Talking to all of the diplomats, however brief it may have been, made a big impact and bolstered Allen’s resolve into a push for some kind of form Unity or atleast dispell some distrust. After hinting around in the embassies about Leftist unity treaties NWF diplomats met with -SE- in taking what later would be called the Warsaw Pact. Warsaw Pact In April 2008 NWF -SE- and UDCS announced the formation of the Warsaw Pact. To Allen the formation of the WP further pushed Allen's desire to unite the left. Even thought It received much "flak" from other alliances Allen was and is determined to expand on the idea of at least a "Pact Unity" for the left. To this end it was a start. Union of Democratic Communist States Soon after the formation of the UDCS Allen was appointed “Supreme Social Officer.” Allen’s job was to not only head of recruiting, Propaganda, and internal affairs but also had to diplomat to other alliances. Though the UDCS was small there was a lot of work involved, and not a lot of help. Between Warren Jarol (Foreman) and Allen they were the only two who were able under the UDCS Constitution to make and do important decisions, but never the less, let the 7 members vote on these decisions. (Not fin, still in progress) Once member count grew to 14 members the UDCS held it's first Elections and revisited it's constitution which Allen played a part in. On August 5th, 2008 Allen was elected as 2nd President of the UDCS and proposed is Economic plan to jump start the alliances strength. He was then reelected in September, but due to a tie in the election in October he stepped down and Warren Became President. And if only for another month as Supreme Social officer, Allen was reelected as president for the third time the following month, and again in December. In March The UDCS disbands due to Inactivity, and unable to secure larger treaties, with only ten members left and 100K Nation strength the member decided to leave. The International After the Disbandment of the UDCS Allen joined the international where he served as a solider in the Karma War As of september 19th Allen left INT for SWF Category:DSCL